Eragon (movie)
Eragon is a 2006 motion picture based upon Eragon, the first book of the Inheritance trilogy. The film was shot on location in Hungary, and is being produced by 20th Century Fox, with special effects work by Industrial Light & Magic. Like most other fantasy films, it is scheduled for a Christmastime release, coming to theaters on December 15th, 2006. It has an estimated budget of around $100 million. The film has not yet been rated. Eragon will be directed by Stefen Fangmeier, who has worked on such critically-acclaimed films as The Bourne Identity and Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. Eragon combines a number of recognizable actors, such as Jeremy Irons and Djimon Hounsou, with relative unknowns. Christopher Paolini originally asked for a small role in the film; according to rumor, he was supposed to be a Varden soldier who is beheaded during the Battle under Farthen Dûr. The timing of his European book tour created a conflict, however, and he was unable to fulfill his wish. The release of the movie will be accompanied by the release of a video-game. Trailer The official trailer for the film was originally rumored to have been attached to X-Men: The Last Stand; later, however, execs announced that the release date for the trailer would be pushed back. A trailer was then expected with the release of Superman Returns on June 28, 2006, but on June 20th it was announced that the special effects work was not finished and the trailer release was pushed back again to ''Snakes on a Plane'', then once again to ''Invincible'', and pushed off it again. Though 20th Century Fox has not yet provided a new release date for the trailer, it is likely that the trailer will release with ''All The King's Men''. An unofficial trailer was accidentally leaked on the internet late in 2005. Cast Leading roles * Edward Speleers - Eragon * Chris Egan - Roran * Jeremy Irons - Brom * John Malkovich - Galbatorix * Djimon Hounsou - Ajihad * Sienna Guillory - Arya * Robert Carlyle - Durza * Garrett Hedlund - Murtagh * Gary Lewis - Hrothgar * Alun Armstrong - Garrow * Joss Stone - Angela * Caroline Chikezie - Nasuada * Tamsin Egerton - Katrina Hungarian hired actors *Ágnes Bánfalvy - Old Woman, Mother/Guardian of Elva *Máté Haumann *Matt Devere *Richard Rifkin *Michael Mehlman *Tamás Deák *Pál Makrai Many major roles have been filled, but only the above names have been publicized. Crew Directed by Stefen Fangmeier Writing credits ''(in alphabetical order)'' Christopher Paolini, novel Peter Buchman, screenplay Lawrence Konner Mark Rosenthal Produced by John Davis Wyck Godfrey Original Music by Patrick Doyle Casting by Mindy Marin Costume Design by Kym Barrett Carlo Poggioli Production Management Gergö Balika, unit manager Ravi Dube, unit manager Vaclav Mottl, unit manager: Slovakia Peter Seres, production manager: pre-production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director James Chasey, third assistant director Bogi Móricz, second assistant director Art Department David J. Aldred, storyboard artist Tracey Wilson, storyboard artist Patrick Tatopoulos, dragon concept artist Special Effects by Kinga Baranyai, special effects buyer Herbert Blank, special effects senior technician Visual Effects by Natalie Lovatt, visual effects assistant coordinator Glenn Marsh, visual effects modeler Scott McGinley, previsualization artist Karen M. Murphy, visual effects Other crew Csaba Bagossy, production assistant Giovanni Casalnuovo, assistant costume designer Mel Churcher, acting coach Geoff Freeman, unit publicist Tamás Kertész, extras casting Billy Merrell, truck driver Steve Mortimore, unit location manager Emoke Vagasi, assistant: Stefen Fangmeier External links *Official movie website *IMDb.com Category:Films